It's Personal
by Diseased Killer Puppy
Summary: While locked up in his cell, Thor captures Leah- Loki's partner-in-crime. She is killed for her crimes against Asgard, and Loki seeks revenge. Thor took what mattered to him, so Loki is going to do the same. This no longer a way to get his name out there, this time it's personal.


**A/N If I owned Marvel Loki would be showing up in every movie, so no, I do not. This is set before** **Thor: the dark world but after Iron Man 3 though there are not going to be many/any references to it. **

**Summary: **While locked up in his cell, Thor captures Leah- Loki's partner-in-crime. She is killed for her crimes against Asgard, and Loki seeks revenge. Thor took what mattered to him, so Loki is going to do the same. This no longer a way to get his name out there, this time it's personal.

**Prologue**

Loki sat against the wall of his cell, staring out. His clothes were somewhat downgraded since his attack on Midgard, he wore plain black trousers with a long-sleeved dark green t-shirt. Over the top of this t-shirt he wore a brown and black waistcoat which hung, almost clothes round his body. His hair was smoother, and his eyes seemed calmer, though no one could deny there was a hint of madness hidden within them. He was reading a brown leather book, and seemed quite involved with it. That was until something outside his cell caught his attention.

The guards were dragging a girl with tatty brown hair that covered her face through the prison. She wore a pasty green jumpsuit, and though he could not see her face, Loki knew who it was. He dropped the book on the floor and stood up as the prince of Asgard walked. Thor wore his normal armour and was talking to Volstagg as they watched Loki's best friend being dragged away. Loki slammed his fist against the magic force field that made up the forth wall of his cell. He slammed it just once, but that was enough to get Thor's attention. Bidding goodbye to Volstagg, Thor walked up.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked, his word angering Loki even more than he already was.

"You know what! How could you do this to me?" Thor rolled his eyes in a disapproving matter at Loki's tone. Loki's jaw clenched and his fists tightened.

"It had nothing to do with you brother, she has wronged Asgard."

"Hardly." Loki glared at his 'brother' and Thor glared right back. Loki knew what must have happened, he knew the real person to blame was the one who ordered the attack on Leah, Odin. However, Odin was untouchable at the moment and Thor, the great buffoon, wasn't.

"I am a prince of Asgard Loki and I must do what is best for the nine realms, if this upsets you then I am sorry, but I will not change." Loki glared all through Thor's speech, grinding his teeth. "She is going to be executed tonight." Thor answered his unasked question, and Loki's face released the tension into a state of shock. Thor raised his eyebrows.

"Is this sentiment brother?" Thor mocked him, smirked then turned and walked back to his friend, shouting back. "I'm leaving tonight so if you mess up, I can't help you." With that, Thor marched out, Loki glowering as he left. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

It was nightfall when the guards came back into the prison, Loki looked over at them until he caught one guard's eye. The guard pulled away from his group and walked towards Loki's cell.

"Tyr." Loki whispered softly, knowing the older God would answer his questions. Tyr had trained both him and Thor, and though he disagreed with Loki's methods, he held some respect for the Trickster and somewhat liked him. Tyr looked down, he would never pity Loki, but he recognised the pain he was going through.

"She's dead." Tyr confirmed. Loki looked down, he had already known this but a small part of him would always hope for the best, like children do, instead of being realistic. Loki hated himself for caring about Leah, it was basic sentimentality, the very weakness planted into people who could be so great. Survival of the fittest, never had a human saying been truer. Those who were fit survive, those who didn't have the weakness of sentimentality. Loki had that weakness, that was why he wasn't respected, that was why he wasn't considered as good as the rest of the Gods. Of course, he wasn't the only God who was weakened with sentimentality…

"How did she die?" Loki asked, staring forward.

"Execution."

"Who killed her?" Tyr hesitated, no good would come from telling Loki, whose revenge was as brutal as his love for power. Loki was smart; he was sneaky, but most of all he was dangerous. A war for him was little more than a game, as the humans played chess, Loki played war. It had built into him since he was young, Odin trying to prove himself to his sons, making them believe he was the best warrior and the best king. Thor soon started to display signs of arrogance too, showing-off. Saying every fight he fought was the easiest even if it wasn't. Loki picked up on this, considered it strength in life. He didn't have the same strengths as everyone else in Asgard, so for a long time he had considered himself weak. Then Loki stopped relying on instinct like he was told, he study both people and books. He worked out how to beat people, he considered himself bad because he was different. The pranks he pulled, the tricks and mischief was him proving to himself that being different was bad. Then, Loki found out his origins. Frost Giants were the evil villains of Asgardian fairy-tales. Not only did it prove that Loki was different, but it upset his system. Loki couldn't be a Jotun without being evil, so naturally Loki adapted.

Maybe it was because Tyr regretted the hand he had turning Loki this way, maybe it was because he admired Loki's skills, maybe Loki had tricked. No one would ever know, in fact, not even Tyr knew. Nevertheless, he told Loki everything.

"Thor."

It was the middle of the night and the guards weren't watching. Loki had grown that day, he no longer had a weakness. Yet he hurt, which was something he couldn't understand. Leah had been there for him when others had been, she entertained him and didn't annoy him. She was perfect. He cared for her, she was his world, and Thor had taken that away for a few measly crimes that the Allfather probably commits a thousand times a day. Thor had taken something from him, it was only fair Loki repaid the favour. Loki reached under his bed and grabbed the plastic knife he had hidden from his dinner. Hiding from the view of any peering guards, Loki twisted his fingers around the knife. Magic built up beneath his skin, the familiar power ran through his veins bringing an unhealthy, chilling grin upon his face. The knife became cool, silver and the sharpest of all blades. Slowly, he slipped the knife underneath the magic force-field and slashed across the floor, then kicked at the force-field, breaking it. Then, he disappeared.

Guards came flooding in; they charged at Loki and fell right through him as the illusion disappeared. They looked around, Loki was nowhere to be seen. His escape was quick, and for years after was called cowardly. Then again, people who write history consider themselves heroes don't they?

Loki draped a cloak over his head, disguising himself as a young version of an old citizen of Asgard. He marched through the woods surrounding the castle and headed towards a cliff that hung over the villages. He was determined. This was different than before, when he had attacked Midgard the first time it was for fun, a little for Thanos, but he only agreed because he knew it would be fun. He had tried, of course, but Midgard was meaningless to him at the time, he wanted to be known. He had wanted to win, of course but, it was different this time. It wasn't a game. It wasn't because he was serving someone else. This time, it was personal.


End file.
